Significant efforts have been made in the past few decades to identify and harness renewable energy sources. One area of particular interest has been the extraction of energy from fluid flows such as air and water. Prior art technologies have struggled with minimizing size, cost, and complexity, while maximizing power generation and ease of maintenance.